Kazoku
by Cake Factory
Summary: /Valentine II Challenge/Aku menginginkannya. Keluarga yang mengerti diriku seutuhnya. Keluarga—yang semua anggotanya, dengan senang hati membagi kebahagiaan dan kehangatan padaku./M rated just in case/RnR? :D


Empat belas februari. Bertepatan dengan hari valentine. Hari dimana semua orang merayakan hari kasih sayang. Di hari itu, orang-orang berbagi. Coklat, cinta, dan kebahagiaan. Namun, itu semua tidak berlaku bagiku. Tepat pada hari itu, aku dibuang.

Aku hanyalah anak yang terbuang. Lelaki bangsat itu membuangku. Ia tak membutuhkanku. Karena aku anak yang menjijikkan, eh? Kau bilang aku hanyalah anak haram yang lahir dari rahim seorang pelacur jalanan.

Cih. Otaknya telah membusuk rupanya. Padahal, dia pun juga turut ikut andil dalam proses 'pembuatan'ku. Dia tak mau mengaku, bahwa ia juga lelaki bajingan yang suka menjajah wilayah prostitusi, yang kemudian jatuh cinta pada ibuku.

Hn. Mungkin lebih baik begini. Lebih baik aku keluar dari rumah kotor itu. Daripada harus tinggal bersama bajingan busuk itu, lebih baik aku tinggal di kolong jembatan. Melihat mukanya saja aku sudah muak. Kalaupun bisa, mungkin sudah dari dulu aku melumuri diriku dengan darah—darah dari tubuhnya.

**Cake Factory Present**

**For Valentine II Challenge**

**M rated**

**Warning(s): AU, a little OOC, ****NO LEMON INSIDE**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Kazoku © Cake Nightray Vessalius**

**Enjoy!**

Sekujur tubuhku rasanya perih dan panas. Setelah mencambukku dan berbagai macam penyiksaan yang ia lakukan padaku, dia mendepakku keluar dari istana—ah kurasa itu lebih pantas disebut sebagai kandang ulat busuk, mengingat pemiliknya yang seperti itu.

Brengsek!

Hanya itu yang terus kuucapkan dalam hati. Kulit di leherku sobek, hingga terasa sangat sakit untuk sekedar bernapas. Anjing gila itu… dia benar-benar tak punya otak. Mencambukku di bagian leher. Cih! Coba saja dia yang merasakan.

Sial. Hawa dingin ini benar-benar menusukku. Bajuku tipis, pula. Aku berpikir, mungkin aku tak dapat bertahan dalam situasi seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, luka di leher ini. Begitu perih dan terasa seperti terbakar setiap kali aku menghirup udara. Argh!

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di kolong di bawah jembatan. Jalan di sekitar sini sepi. Aku berharap ada seseorang yang berbaik hati untuk sekedar memberikanku selimut dan makanan.

Benar-benar nahas. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku masih bisa hidup bermewah-mewah layaknya seorang bangsawan. Namun kini, aku tak lebih hina dari pengemis-pengemis jalanan yang bisanya hanya meminta.

Belaian angin membuat sebagian rambut pirangku menari. Hingga sebagian ada yang menutupi mataku. Kusisir rambutku dengan jari. Setelah itu, iris emerald milikku memandang telapak tangan yang kugunakan untuk menyisir rambut.

Tangan ini… benarkah bahwa tangan—seluruh tubuhku ini adalah sesuatu yang dipandang menjijikkan? Hanya karena aku adalah anak dari seorang pekerja seks komersial? Apakah setiap darah yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darah ini adalah darah kotor?

Ibu… bagaimana pendapatmu? Kau melihatku kan, bu? Lihat keadaanku. Suami brengsekmu itu telah memperlakukanku sama seperti hewan. Seandainya kau masih hidup… seandainya kau ada di sini… apa yang akan kau katakan, bu?

Seandainya di sana ada orang lain yang tidak pernah memandangku dengan tatapan menjijikkan…

Tuhan. Kumohon. Aku menginginkannya.

Keluarga.

Keluarga yang mengerti diriku seutuhnya. Keluarga—yang semua anggotanya, dengan senang hati membagi kebahagiaan dan kehangatan padaku.

Jika ada orang yang seperti itu, kumohon, pertemukanlah aku padanya.

Dan detik berikutnya, kepalaku terasa sangat berat, dan segalanya menjadi gelap.

--

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Kulihat sesuatu yang lain. Walaupun masih terlihar blur, aku bisa membedakannya. Ini bukanlah di kolong jembatan itu. Tempat ini begitu cerah, nyaman, dan… hangat.

Samar-samar kudengar suara riang dari seorang anak perempuan. Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing, saat aku menolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan iris berwarna _violet_ bening dan rambut coklat panjang. Terlihat dia sedang menggandeng seseorang yang lebih besar darinya. Orang itu memiliki senyum yang hangat.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya orang itu. Aku hanya terdiam sambil memandang wajahnya. Matanya… juga rambutnya… sama seperti milikku.

"Ne, siapa namamu?" sekarang giliran gadis itu yang bertanya. Aku hanya terdiam—mengingat tenggorokanku yang masih sakit. "Namaku Alice! Kau siapa?" dia bertanya sekali lagi. Dan wajahnya… benar-benar cerah.

"O..Oz," jawabku pelan—hampir seperti berbisik. Kupaksakan pita suaraku, pada akhirnya. Bagaimanapun, aku tak tega melihat—membayangkan wajahnya semisal terus kudiamkan.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Namamu si—"

"Alice. Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu. Lehernya terluka, mungkin dia kesusahan untuk berbicara," kata pria itu pada Alice yang kemudian ganti menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku terpaku padanya. Aura orang ini begitu nyaman.

"Tuan Jack! Ayo kita ke ruang makan! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk merayakan valentine bersama semuanya!" ajak Alice.

_Jadi nama pria itu adalah Jack_, batinku. Seandainya dia adalah ayahku…

"Baiklah. Alice duluan saja. Aku mau membantunya dulu, ya?"

"Baiklah!" dan ia langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ayo, semuanya sudah menunggu," dia menggendongku dan membawaku sampai ke ruang makan.

Aku membelalakkan mata. Banyak sekali orang-orang di sini. Semua terlihat gembira. Terlebih lagi, ada dua orang gadis yang lucu.

"Ah, Tuan Jack! Dia sudah bangun, ya?" sahut salah satu dari mereka.

"Halo bocah! Selamat datang di keluarga barumu," seorang pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan orang yang menggendongku—Jack, menghampiriku dan mengacak rambutku.

Aku terkejut. Keluarga… katanya.

"Haha, perlakukan dia dengan baik, Gil," kata Jack.

"Hoho, serahkan saja padaku!" balasnya sambil menepuk dadanya—bangga.

Jack mendudukkanku pada salah satu kursi di meja makan panjang itu. Suasana di sini benar-benar hangat. Berbeda dengan kandang anjing itu. Benar-benar gelap dan suram.

"Nah, semua! Hari ini adalah hari spesial. Kita berkumpul untuk merayakan valentine dan juga merayakan bertambahnya anggota keluarga kita. Semoga kalian semua bisa akrab, ya. Dan setelah ini, adalah acara yang ditunggu-tunggu. Dan mari kita—"

"MAKAAAN!" teriak semuanya dengan wajah ceria.

Ah, aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai menetes dan membasahi celanaku. Pria—yang kuingat bernama Gil—menepuk kepalaku.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Kami semua ada untukmu sekarang. Tak akan ada lagi orang kejam yang akan melukaimu. Kau aman berada di sini," katanya sambil memberikan senyum hangat padaku.

Refleks, aku memeluk lehernya dan menangis dalam diam. Dan orang itu hanya mengusap kepalaku lembut.

Hangat.

Aku ingin bersama mereka dan berada di sini. Selamanya.

**End.**

Teehee~! Alurnya terlalu cepat yak? D:

**Review**? *sodorin coklat 3 toples*

**.Cake Nightray Vessalius.**


End file.
